


I'd Rather Kiss a Wookie (Five plus One) Remix

by mage_girl



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, Dark!Leia, Domesticity, Fluff, Han is sexy as hell, Jedi siblings, Leia is everything, Luke is an awkward potato, Multi, Sibling Incest, Unrequited Love, implied dubious consent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 06:13:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4695098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_girl/pseuds/mage_girl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The love story set in six vignettes. </p><p>Luke/Leia/Han in stories ranging from fluff and domesticity to what happens if Leia is dark.</p><p>Set in the Star Wars Original Trilogy Universe and a bit after Return of the Jedi</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deja Vu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Selden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selden/gifts).



> Selden sent this AMAZING prompt!
> 
> I can't bear to break up Leia and Han, but I'm fascinated by the thought of adding Luke to the dynamic. I mean, let's face it, it's half-way to canon. The kiss! Luke's not-so-secret crush on admiration of Han! The oddly blank, apparently more or less consequence-free revelation of Luke and Leia's blood relationship! There is so much that could be done with all this - are Luke and Leia drawn closer as she comes into her Force powers? Do Leia and Han have to drag Luke away from spiralling into daddy-issue induced darkness? Do they use a great deal of inventively kinky sex to do so? Does Leia, struggling to establish order after the fall of the Empire, need not only Han but also Luke by her side and in her bed (Dark!Leia AU with Luke and Han as some kind of Hands of the Empress??) Do they all just fall naturally into bed after one interstellar adventure or another, only to have to face the fallout in the morning? I'd love any or all of this!
> 
> I should note that I'm not at all familiar with the expanded universe, but I wouldn't mind at all if you want to draw on it.
> 
> And of course, it occurred to me that I didn't have to choose just one story... and as I'd never done a five plus one trope, this was the perfect opportunity to do so!
> 
> My ever living thanks to my writer in crime, bestie, and sestra, Aphrodite_mine for beta'ing the hell out of this. Any weirdness is on me.
> 
> I hope you really like this, Selden. It was such a joy to write out these stories. :)

Han was definitely experiencing deja vu. 

He lounged back, seemingly casual, watching as Luke plonked the blinders over Leia’s eyes and set the lightsaber in her hand.

‘OK, so here’s where we start,’ said Luke, shooting a grin to Han.

‘I can’t see,’ muttered Leia, swiveling around.

‘That’s kind of the point. You’re not to see at all. The Force doesn’t need any distraction and being able to see your target is a distraction. I want you to feel the Force flow through you… feel that energy become part of you,’ instructed Luke.

Leia nodded. ‘OK, that makes a lot of sense.’

Luke palmed the small sensor droid and turned it on. A low hum filled the air as it rose midway to Leia’s waist.

‘Now, what I want you to do is deflect the low level beams that the droid will shoot at you. I want you to reach out with the Force and feel where the droid is located. I want you to calm your mind… let go… and reach out,’ murmured Luke.

Leia took a deep breath and exhaled, gripping the lightsaber with both hands.

‘Loosen your grip a little… I’m going to start the program and when I tell you, turn on the lightsaber,’ said Luke.

Leia loosened her white-knuckled grip and held the lightsaber more confidently. ‘I can do this,’ she said.

‘Yes, you can. Remember, the Force is strong in our family. Let that strength fill you and guide you,’ suggested Luke. He punched in a few commands and then stepped back. ‘There. Turn on the lightsaber and feel the Force flow through you.’

Leia circled warily as the droid hummed about her, dipping and weaving.

Luke stepped back and sat next to Han, leaning forward and watching intently.

‘Ow! That stings!’ exclaimed Leia, shaking her hand out a little as the droid zapped her with a bolt.

‘I remember that feeling, still,’ agreed Luke, ruefully. He exchanged another grin with Han. ‘I know it’s difficult but take a moment and feel the Force… that natural energy that is within you… and expand your senses.’

Leia’s mouth firmed and she stood still, lowering her shoulders and the lightsaber slightly.

The droid darted behind her and just as quickly, Leia pivoted to meet the droid, her lightsaber flashing upwards and deflecting the two bolts that were sent her way.

‘Great job!’ praised Luke.

‘I don’t recall you being that proficient right away,’ teased Han.

‘The circumstances were a little different,’ protested Luke. ‘Obi-Wan had a lot on his mind… I didn’t know you at all… and Chewbacca was playing a very competitive game with Artoo, if you remember.’

Han snorted. ‘Excuses excuses, kid. Admit it, your sister is a real natural when it comes to this Jedi stuff.’

Luke shrugged. ‘Leia has a natural talent. I’m just grateful she wasn’t hunted by the Emperor or our father. Concealing her was the wisest decision Obi-Wan and our mother ever made.’

Leia shut off the lightsaber and took the blinders off her eyes. She caught the droid with ease and shut it down.

‘Do you mind?’ asked Leia, quietly, her dark eyes on Luke.

‘Mind?’ asked Luke, puzzled.

‘Do you mind they made that decision? I was able to grow up with our mother for a while… you were sent to live on a desert planet with people who weren’t related to either of us,’ clarified Leia.

‘Uncle Owen and Aunt Beru were as much family to me as your adopted father was to you,’ pointed out Luke, gently. ‘They raised me and took care of me… they only wanted Obi-Wan to keep his distance so they could protect me. They didn’t want a whisper of my own existence getting back to the Empire. You know what happened when the Empire found out about C3PO and R2D2.’

‘I’m sorry… that was thoughtless of me and cruel. You’re right. And yes, I know. I’m sorry that happened, too. I led them right to your door,’ said Leia, sighing as she sat down between Luke and Han.

‘You… no, you didn’t. We were the ones who bought the droids. It was our choice to get more help for the farm. You had nothing to do with that,’ said Luke, shaking his head in denial. ‘It was mere coincidence that Artoo had that message. It’s just a good thing he went off after Obi-Wan when he did. Otherwise, things might have turned out very differently.’

‘True,’ conceded Leia. She rested her head on Luke’s shoulder. ‘I’m glad that they led you to me. I’m sorry it was at the cost of your aunt and uncle’s lives.’

‘There. That’s a better way of looking at it. I’ll place the blame solely on the Empire for their deaths. You were doing the best you could in the awful situation you were in. All right?’ asked Luke.

‘All right… but Luke… our mother,’ said Leia, picking up the threads of her comment.

‘It would have been nice to know her. But we’ve received so many videos and photos of her… I’ve seen her speak and seen her face. I’m glad those weren’t destroyed,’ said Luke.

‘Me, too. Even though I was with her for a while… I forgot things. Like how she looked when she was laughing… and how she sounded at times… and it hurt me so much when I couldn’t recall those little details. Now, I can look at a video of her and remember again,’ said Leia with a smile.

‘All right, padawan. Back to work,’ said Luke, standing up and pulling Leia to her feet.

‘Awww… do I have to?’ groused Leia.

‘I’m sure if you do, Han will reward you for a job well done,’ said Luke.

Leia raised her eyebrows at Han who gave her the most innocent expression he could manage.

‘What, your highness?’ teased Han.

Leia shook her head, put her blinders on and smiled sweetly at Luke. ‘Maybe you’re the one I want a reward from, instead,’ she purred.

‘What? No kisses for me?’ protested Han.

Leia replied, ‘I’d rather kiss a Wookie. Again.’

Luke exploded into helpless laughter while Han hid his face in his hands.


	2. Behind the Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's a Princess to do after an exhausting night of diplomacy?
> 
> Why, let her lovers help her unwind, of course!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the Mature rating earned its stripes. Oral sex is in this story. Like that's a bad thing? *wink

Leia slumped in the comfortable chair she’d claimed as her ‘done with diplomacy’ chair. 

Luke knelt next to her, carefully unlacing the intricate ties of her four inch heeled boots. ‘I hope you never break a lace because we’d have to trade a small moon to get a replacement,’ he commented, tugging gently.

Leia groaned as Luke gingerly slipped off first one then the second boot. ‘I tell myself every time I’m not going to wear these and then another diplomatic event happens where these boots give me height and poise and I end up putting them on again.’

‘You do look taller in them. I look very short next to you,’ said Luke with a chuckle. ‘You already got the height in the family… no need to lord it over me.’

Leia grinned back. ‘So much for twins sharing everything together.’

Luke raised his eyebrows. ‘Oh, we share enough… the Force… our love of Corellian spicy food… a certain Corellian smuggler… and other things...’

Leia leaned forward to claim a sweet kiss. ‘Speaking of other things...’

‘Do you think Han minds?’ asked Luke, running his hands up Leia’s thighs to where her garter belt clips held her stockings in place.

‘Minds what?’ asked Leia, shivering as Luke slowly undid one clip and unrolled one stocking down.

‘That we use the Force to communicate when we’re together,’ answered Luke.

‘I… that’s something you should ask him,’ murmured Leia, smiling when Luke pressed a gentle kiss to her knee.

‘Ask me what?’ asked Han, walking into the room, tugging off his military jacket and flinging it into the chair next to Leia’s. 

‘Ask you if you mind we use the Force when we’re together… it’s not something we do on purpose… we just communicate without thinking about it,’ said Luke, his tone apologetic.

‘It doesn’t bother me. It’s not like you’re trying to invade my mind or coerce me into doing something I don’t want to do. Besides, it’s kind of hot,’ admitted Han with a roguish grin.

Leia gazed at Han for a moment. ‘You think it’s ‘hot’?’ she repeated, her eyes wide.

‘Yeah. I mean, you two just _look_ at each other sometimes and I know you’re communicating and then… you both move and it’s really… I get turned on,’ admitted Han, looking sheepish.

Luke’s laugh belled outwards, causing Leia to giggle as well. Before Han could protest, Luke unfolded himself gracefully and stood up. He kissed Han full on the lips.

‘Don’t change, Han. Never ever change,’ entreated Luke, smiling broadly.

Han’s expression changed from protesting to smug in a heartbeat. ‘If this is how you want me, this is how you get me.’

Luke and Leia looked at each other and grinned wickedly.

Before Han could move, Luke had pulled him down so he was kneeling next to Leia. 

‘Wanna help me undress our grand poohbah?’ asked Luke.

Leia spluttered while Han snickered and expertly unsnapped the other garter snap, unrolling the stocking with practised ease.

Leia arched her eyebrows at Luke. ‘Really? That’s the best you can do?’

‘Oh, admit it. You’re secretly enthralled by my sweet sweet love names,’ teased Luke, leaning back and watching as Han kissed his way up Leia’s leg.

‘I… no...’ Leia trailed off as Han started to slide the fabric of her gown up higher.

‘Getting distracted there, sis?’ asked Luke, settling back to watch as Han scooted forward on his knees.

Leia shot Luke a look. ‘Watch it there, brother mine. I’ll show you distracted.’

Luke merely chuckled as he watched Han lean forward and gaze into Leia’s eyes for a moment, his hands disappearing underneath the fabric of her gown.

Leia whimpered as Han dipped his head forward to kiss her thighs and nudge her legs open.

With the mere whisper of effort, Luke slipped into Leia’s mind as she closed her eyes and threw her head back, exposing her long, white throat.

He let her know he was there and she piggy-backed onto his presence, opening her barriers so he could feel what she was feeling.

It was always intoxicating to not only see what Han was doing but also to feel what it felt like from Leia’s point of view.

Luke loved hearing the noises that Leia made. He knew what Han was doing now just by the sounds Leia made. The whimpering let Luke know Han was putting his mouth to other uses than his sly backtalk and crisp smuggler’s reports.

Leia reached out and Luke held her hand, feeling her fingers spasm around his. Luke tightened his fingers in response and then loosened his grip again. He could feel the orgasm slowly building in Leia’s body, a small wave of pleasure that slowly expanded and contracted.

Luke let Leia feel how he was feeling; how her arousal fueled his own arousal. He whispered into her mind how much he liked feeling her orgasm build drop by drop. He sent images of stripping off Han’s clothes and twining around him, kissing him intently. Leia gasped as Luke sent a memory picture of their last time together; his body against hers, moving inside of her while Han watched them.

Han raised his head, his lips wet and his grin feral. ‘You doing that Force thing again, aren’t you?’

‘Maaaybe,’ drawled Luke teasingly. He leaned over and kissed Han, tasting Leia’s wetness and smelling her scent on Han’s lips and face.

Han groaned as Luke swiftly unbuttoned his dress shirt, pulling the sleeves off of him and running his hands over his chest.

‘Go on… you’re busy there… I’m just gonna admire the eye candy, now,’ suggested Luke, sitting back and grinning.

Han rolled his eyes but pushed Leia’s gown up again, stroking her thighs with his hands as he went along.

Luke watched the muscles bunch up and play out in Han’s back as he bent forward again and Leia managed an exasperated smile towards Luke before she closed her eyes again and leaned back, her legs opening at Han’s touch.

Luke touched Leia’s mind again, his own body responding to Leia’s arousal and to her orgasm building again. He watched her eyes open slightly and a blush appear on her cheeks as she glanced down at his crotch.

‘Go on, Leia… let go… don’t mind me… I’ll be fine...’ soothed Luke, rolling comfort and satisfaction from his mind to hers. He could feel her uncoil, see the deep breath she let out as her back arched and she grasped Han’s shoulders.

Luke smiled as Leia’s mind went static, a white flare reminiscent of a star going nova. She gasped Han’s name when she came, undulating against the chair.

Han only stopped when Leia weakly pushed at his head. He sat back and smiled at her happily.

‘How was that, princess?’ asked Han, using his discarded shirt to wipe his face clean.

Leia laughed. ‘Stop fishing for compliments, nerf herder.’

‘At least she didn’t say you were scruffy looking _this_ time,’ pointed out an amused Luke to a fake outraged Han.

‘There is that,’ conceded Han with a wry smile. He got to his feet and offered his hands to Leia. She reached out and he gently pulled her to her feet as well.

‘Shall we go to bed?’ asked Luke, his body angled towards the bedroom.

‘Yeah.. bed sounds good,’ agreed Han, cracking a yawn.

‘But...’ Leia hesitated as both men gave her their full attention.

‘What’s the matter?’ asked Luke gently.

‘You both didn’t… get satisfied,’ pointed out Leia.

‘Oh, if _that’s_ all you’re worried about, once we get into bed and I tackle Luke, you won’t need to worry any longer,’ reassured Han.

Luke laughed. ‘Is that how it’s going to be tonight?’

‘That’s how it’s going to be. Think you can handle it, Master Jedi?’ teased Han.

Luke exchanged glances with Leia, her eyes twinkling much like his.

‘We’ll see if you can handle two Jedis, pal,’ retorted Luke.

‘Oh, bring it on!’ crowed Han, following Luke and Leia into the bedroom.

Leia took off her gown and set it over a chair and then got into bed, wiggling over to make room for Luke who was busy fending off a laughing Han.

She smiled happily when Han pinned Luke to the bed, leaning over to nibble at Luke’s neck.

‘Doing all right?’ asked Luke, turning his head slightly to smile at his sister.

‘I’m doing fine,’ reassured Leia, leaning on one arm to watch the show.

Han kissed Luke briefly and then scooped Leia in against the two of them. ‘There. Cuddle pile of Jedis for me!’

‘Aren’t you the lucky one?’ laughed Luke.

Han nodded solemnly. ‘I am the luckiest guy in the galaxy.’


	3. Scouting with Luke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke is the Jedi Master of the new Jedi school and he, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, and the droids take a trip to a planet where he hopes to persuade the people to allow their children to be part of the school.
> 
> It's all pretty awesome and Han is even a little impressed.
> 
> Still, there is no place like home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non-binary representation for the win, here! :)

‘Tell me you notice a difference,’ asked Han, spinning around in the captain’s seat to face Leia.

Leia tilted her head slightly. ‘I think it’s making less noise… and it’s vibrating less, too.’

Han beamed happily. ‘Yes! Chewie, we got it right this time!’

Chewie barked happily and added some more commentary in Wookie.

Han made a face. ‘He says it’s definitely now the fastest hunk of junk in the galaxy.’

Luke laughed. ‘You guys did a great job. Chewie, you have the coordinates, right?’

Chewie barked an affirmative, his fingers flying agilely over the keyboard.

‘Strap yourselves in… we’ll get to that planet of yours in about two hours,’ estimated Han.

Luke and Leia put the safety belts on while Han grasped the lever to start the hyperdrive.

They smiled at each other as Han whooped in excitement when the stars began blurring and the Millenium Falcon darted forward into hyperspace.

**

Luke bowed down to the being who floated a few feet above the lush green grass.

‘I am pleased to meet you,’ said Luke, looking to C3PO for translation work.

C3PO sketched a courtly bow as well and burbling sounds emanated from his voice box.

The being nodded solemnly and burbled back.

C3PO turned to Luke. ‘You are very welcome here, Master Jedi. And they are pleased you have rescinded the old ways of the Jedi. The children are dear and precious and there would have been great difficulty letting them go with you… but now, all is well.’

Luke smiled. ‘I am glad I have eased those fears. We can sit and plan out the schedule so all know when the children will be at Jedi training and when they will be home to share what they have learned and to reconnect with their families.’

C3PO relayed this as well. The being’s translucent fur began to glow bright.

C3PO paused and then burbled an inquiry; the being burbled back, the glow dimming to a pleasurable sheen.

‘They say that they are glad they took a chance on you, Master Luke… that you will indeed help bring glory back to the Republic and honour to the Jedi once more,’ related C3PO.

Luke blushed. ‘Thank you. That means a lot to me,’ he said, quietly.

The being drifted forward and offered frond-like appendages. Luke gently took them and grasped them carefully in his hand.

The other beings who’d floated a careful distance away now came closer, almost within touching distance. They burbled amongst each other and each began glowing as well.

‘And I thought the Ewoks were strange,’ muttered Han out of the corner of his mouth.

Leia nudged him none too gently in his side.

‘Would you introduce Leia, Han, and Chewie to them?’ asked Luke and C3PO, after giving Han a baleful eye, did as Luke requested.

The being burbled happily to them and Leia, not pausing for one moment, happily grasped the frond appendages of the beings who floated around her.

Han, after a moment’s hesitation, did the same, the slightly panicked look on his face making Luke hide a grin behind his hand.

Chewbacca happily took the fronds, being careful not to shake too hard. He vocalized his pleasure and C3PO was hard pressed to translate the two different languages.

After a few minutes, the leader burbled to Luke, gesturing with their fronds.

‘They would like to know if you would like to meet the frondlings,’ translated C3PO.

‘I would absolutely love that,’ responded Luke immediately, his blue eyes lighting up with excitement.

Luke followed the leader and C3PO towards the middle of the village, where a dozen smaller beings waited, bouncing up and down in their excitement.

Han took Leia’s hand and watched with amazement as Luke waded into the middle of the group, shaking the small fronds that were eagerly extended to him and smiling broadly.

‘He really was born to be a teacher, wasn’t he?’ asked Han to a pleased Leia.

‘He really was. He’s taught me well so I know he’ll be a wonderful teacher to whomever has the Force within them,’ replied Leia, exchanging happy grins with her brother.

‘Leia… I can feel them… can you? Extend yourself,’ instructed Luke.

Leia closed her eyes and let the Force reach out. She opened them again and laughed delightedly. ‘Oh, my! I can feel them! So warm and bright, like little suns!’ she exclaimed.

‘Careful you don’t get burnt,’ muttered Han.

‘Oh, stop. You know they won’t hurt us. Just look at them!’ cried Leia, seeing the small beings light up like their elders, their fur gleaming in the sun.

‘If I hung one up in the Falcon, do you think I’d have enough light to read by?’ asked Han teasingly.

Chewie reached back and gently smacked Han on his head.

‘Thank you, Chewie,’ said Leia, smiling at him.

Chewie chuffed laughter.

Luke, with the help of C3PO, had the frondlings lined up in front of him. He walked from one to another, his hand out and his eyes half closed.

‘What do you feel?’ asked Leia, watching with interest.

‘Theirs is a very natural energy… very organic… which doesn’t surprise me, of course… but I believe they’ll add much needed dimension to the school. A lot of my other students come from technologically driven worlds… some from agricultural worlds… and others from watery and desert environments… it’s good to have representation from a more forest and jungle like place, too,’ explained Luke. He gently patted the nearest frondling and smiled as they levitated almost eye level, burbling all the while.

C3PO cleared his throat apologetically. ‘They wish to know if you’d like to be shown your sleeping quarters and if you’d like some time before the communal meal tonight.’

‘That would be great… thank you,’ said Luke.

C3PO nodded after listening to the being burble and said, ‘Follow them and they’ll bring you to your lodging. You can rest there and they’ll come get you when it’s time to eat.’

Luke nodded and he followed the being to a two story building. It had large spacious windows and an intricate beaded cloth covered the front door.

‘What a lovely home,’ commented Leia. She studied the beading on the doorway covering. ‘What beautiful crafting as well.’

C3PO relayed her comments and the being glowed brighter, burbling back.

‘They say that each home has its own unique design, each family is identified through the different patterns and pictures stitched into the cloth and the colours, too, are personal representations,’ explained C3PO.

‘Is this a family’s home?’ asked Leia, worried.

The being shook their head ‘no’ as C3PO asked.

‘This is the designated guest home for visitors. The entire community decided on the design and colours for the cloth,’ said C3PO.

Luke walked up the steps to the cloth and went in, gently pushing the cloth to one side. After a moment, Han, Leia, Chewbacca, and C3PO followed.

**

After days of talking, drawing up contracts, and celebrating, Luke, Leia, Han, Chewbacca, C3PO, and R2D2 boarded the Millenium Falcon, waving goodbye to the people who glowed brightly in return.

‘That was a great visit… and you now have five more pupils to teach, Luke!’ exclaimed Leia, waving until the ship’s door sealed them in.

‘I am very happy. The school is going to benefit greatly from their presence,’ responded Luke.

‘When we get back, I’ll get the techs working on the translators… thanks to C3PO’s work, we should be able to have a lot of their language in the decoder… and we can always add new words… or the students can,’ continued Leia.

‘I don’t know about you two but first, a job well done… and second, I’m looking forward to being at home in our nice big bed,’ put in Han. ‘That was a comfortable bed but it isn’t like home.’

Luke snorted. ‘That’s our Han. No matter how amazing something is or how groundbreaking, it comes back to the mundane.’

‘Hey. Nothing wrong with home comforts,’ protested Han.

‘Nothing at all,’ soothed Leia, pressing a kiss to the top of Han’s head as he settled in the captain’s seat, his face a picture of grumpiness.

Han smiled up at her and then cast a quick grin at Luke. ‘I have to say, mighty impressive with all the talking these past few days. Who woulda thought a kid like you would be this Master Jedi and big roller, now?’

‘I was very different back then,’ agreed Luke, easily.

Han nodded as Chewie grumbled at him and punched in coordinates.

‘We’ll head back home, you can report to whomever you all report to, Chewie and I will secure the ship, and we can sleep in our own bed tonight. Sound good?’ asked Han.

‘Sounds great,’ responded Leia with a grin. Luke smiled and nodded.

The stars blurred as the Millenium Falcon jumped into hyperspace.


	4. Bittersweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luke thinks back to how it all began and where he is now...
> 
> His father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda aren't exactly making things easier, either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Luke. My awkward potato.
> 
> This is another possibility and unrequited love always hurts.
> 
> Let's wrap Luke in a blankie burrito and hold him.

Luke might be from a backwaters planet but he was more aware of himself than people gave him credit for.

For instance, a certain cocky smuggler; he might think Luke had no depth to him, was a callow boy who thought only of shooting womp rats and running into town for power supplies but it wasn’t like Han _knew_ him. Not really.

And after everything was said and done and he’d burned his father on the pyre, the sparks flying high into the night sky, mingling with the fireworks of celebration that the now former rebel pilots set off with glee, Luke knew he wouldn’t have recognized his old self.

Of course, it helped that his rescue plan actually worked. Despite a few… glitches… but everything turned out OK. Nobody died who wasn’t supposed to and he managed to get a few good licks in for his father after all. Amazing to see how the Hutts influenced his life from before he was born.

Luke saw that Han seemed grudgingly impressed and he even could admit that his view of Luke could use some shifting. Luke used all the Jedi training he’d had up to this point to keep his face blank and his spirit calm. He didn’t want to give himself away.

Luke wasn’t given much in the way of sex education. It was rudimentary, blunt, and short. His Uncle Owen told him a few things; his Aunt Beru told him more but in the end, Luke had to figure out who he was attracted to and where he was at when it came to acting (or not) upon that attraction.

It gave him pause when he realized he not only was attracted to the rangy, sardonic smuggler pilot but also to the fiery, blunt leader of the Rebellion. At the same time.

This certainly wasn’t something he could talk about to any of the other pilots. And when he began Jedi training, it wasn’t like he could talk about it to Master Yoda. 

Luke had the sneaking suspicion Obi-Wan knew; he’d caught the old man studying him from time to time with a faint smile on his face. 

Yet Obi-Wan never said anything and then after the whole debacle on the Death Star and Luke seeing his father (!!!) murder Obi-Wan in front of him, any possibility of talking about Luke’s dilemma disappeared.

It wasn’t like he was _blatant_ about his… infatuation with either of them. He wanted to keep the shreds of his dignity around him, thank you very much. And he was busy with the Rebellion. It wasn’t enough that he destroyed the Death Star, he also had to lead an evacuation to a hostile environment and live in close quarters with the two people he desired more than anyone else he’d ever met.

It seemed a lifetime ago that he stared at the girls on Tatooine, shyly taking in their tanned arms and legs, the sun-bleached hair that tumbled down their backs. Now, he stared at long, lean legs encased in dark blue pants with the Corellian blood stripe down its side. He stared at intricate braids pinned up, a graceful, slender neck, and dark eyes that shone with laughter or snapped with frustration.

Luke took a few minutes to remember what happened after his initial triumph. It was something else to destroy the Death Star, to be feted by the Rebellion and to stand with Han and Chewbacca in front of Leia. 

But that’s when he realized he was in big trouble. He looked from the grinning face of the cocky smuggler to the glowing smile of the leader of the Rebellion and knew things were going to get complicated pretty quick.

It was a relief in many ways to flee to Dagobah to continue training as a Jedi. Luke pushed himself every day, his body slowly getting used to the physical exhaustion. His mind was slowly getting used to the Force. It was a much needed break and time away.

But when Leia needed him… Luke could not ignore her pleas no more than he could ignore the Force that pulsed within him and demanded release. He knew he could help her. He knew he could use his new skills as a Jedi and prove to her and Han he was changing from that farmboy they once knew.

Well, that went… horribly. Han was spirited away by a notorious bounty hunter, Leia had fallen deeply in love with him, and Luke had lost his hand, the last of his innocence, and he could hardly think. His father… Darth Vader… his mentor… lied to him… for once, Luke was grateful he had to focus on the long-term goal of rescuing Han. He needed to train… he needed to push himself harder than he’d ever pushed himself before.

Luke went wandering. He was a sojourner, learning from trial and error, keeping in contact with Leia sporadically and tamping down _hard_ on his guilt. Lando joined him sometimes. One memorable weekend had Lando, Chewie, and Wedge undercover with him and wasn’t that something else? Luke had never pegged Chewie for putting on the best ‘who, me?’ routine he’d ever seen but he should have known better. 

And then the rescue and then everything just sped up so horribly fast and here he was, standing at the remains of the funeral pyre, ashes in the air and ashes in his throat.

Luke trudged wearily to join the ongoing celebration. The Ewoks pulled at his hands and his pants leg, muttering to him as they brought him to the people he longed and feared to see.

One look at Leia’s face and he knew she’d told Han they were siblings. She had her arm tucked under Han’s and she was turned to him like a flower turned to the sun. Han looked like he’d not only done the Kessel run in under 12 parsecs but with the entire fortune of the Hutts in his hold to boot.

Leia opened her other arm to him, Han grinned up at him happily, and Luke couldn’t resist. He slotted himself next to her, breathing in their familiar scent and feeling like he came home. This was home. This was where he belonged. He could have wept.

 

Instead, he nodded at them both, proud of his ability to hide his emotions. He glanced over and saw his father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda all smiling at him. He gave them a tentative smile and then a puzzled look when Obi-Wan gestured towards Han and Leia.

Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, whispered to Anakin whose own eyes widened and who then studied Luke, Leia, and Han at his leisure. Yoda only tilted his head and listened to Obi-Wan and Anakin whisper amongst themselves.

Luke fidgeted as Anakin once again gazed at him and Leia. Luke raised his eyebrows and Anakin shrugged.

‘Luke… what’s the matter?’ whispered Leia, leaning over to rest her chin on his shoulder.

‘Nothing… just thinking about what happens next,’ murmured Luke, not releasing his gaze from his father’s.

‘Ah, come on, kid. We won. I know there’s lots to do and your… sister here is going to be busy but we can relax tonight. Celebrate and remember those who died. Just give yourself one night, huh?’ entreated Han. He reached behind Leia and put an arm around Luke’s shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

Luke wasn’t sure whether to die of mortification or ecstasy. He glanced over at Obi-Wan who was smiling encouragingly to his father who was now bent over and listening to Yoda who was gesturing towards him. Great.

Finally, Anakin nodded and then looked at Luke and nodded his understanding, smiling warmly at Luke.

Luke excused himself from Han and Leia, immediately feeling the loss of their touch keenly, and walked over to where the trio were standing.

‘Well?’ he asked, shortly.

Yoda chuckled and Obi-Wan gave him a grin that reminded Luke of a child caught doing something mischievous.

‘Well? That’s what you have to say for yourself?’ teased Obi-Wan.

‘Son… I’m not going to judge. You love who you love. I loved your mother so much I was willing to do… anything for her. I may have taken it a little too far,’ muttered Anakin.

‘But… she’s my sister,’ hissed Luke.

Yoda shrugged. ‘In other races have siblings married, loved. The end of civilization, this is not. Judge you not, I will.’

Luke sighed and half-turned to see Leia laughing as Han did his best to dislodge Wicket from his leg.

‘I don’t want to mess anything up. They’re happy. And… I don’t want to lose their friendships. I’ll be OK,’ Luke murmured. He squared his shoulders and summoned a faint smile for the trio.

Obi-Wan shook his head. ‘I don’t like this.’

‘You don’t have to like it. You just have to respect my decision,’ returned Luke.

Anakin shifted from side to side. ‘Leave it be, Obi-Wan. If Luke decides differently, he’ll do something about it. Until then, he has plenty to do.’

‘Thanks for the reminder… dad,’ said Luke, after a pause.

Anakin beamed.

Yoda shook his head. ‘Whatever decision you make, young Skywalker, respect it I will. And you should do the same.’ Yoda leveled a stare at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan threw his hands into the air. ‘Fine.’ He studied Luke for a long moment. ‘I want you to be happy, Luke. I made mistakes as Anakin’s mentor. The Jedi order has made mistakes when it came to relationships. Attempting to remove love and its expression from the life of a Jedi was unwise and damaging. If we’d been more realistic about feelings and such, we might have been able to prevent what happened with Anakin. He would never have been vulnerable to Palpatine’s manipulations.’

Obi-Wan bowed his head and Luke caught the sheen of tears. ‘Things could have been so different.’

Yoda reached over and patted Obi-Wan’s leg. ‘The whole failing of the Council, take on not. If more aware, we’d been, alone you would not be in your actions.’

‘Yoda’s right. I made my choices, too, Obi-Wan. Free will is still very much part of what happened,’ reminded Anakin.

‘If you do ever change your mind and wish to talk to us, reach out through the Force. We’ll be here for you and willing to give what little wisdom we have,’ said Obi-Wan wryly, smiling at Luke.

‘Thank you. Thank you all so much… I might change my mind one day but for now...’ Luke shrugged. ‘For now, I’ll wait and see.’

‘Luke! What are you doing over there? Come on back and sit down with us!’ called out Leia.

‘Come on, kid! Don’t leave me alone to fend for myself,’ yelled Han.

‘I gotta go for now… but I can talk to you later?’ Luke looked at Obi-Wan, Yoda, and Anakin, his gaze lingering on his father.

‘Yes. Anytime. I’d be honoured,’ answered Anakin, his voice humble yet ecstatic.

‘We’re here for you,’ added Obi-Wan while Yoda nodded his approval, smiling broadly at Luke.

‘And thanks… who knows what might happen? But for now… I’ll take what I have. It’s more than I thought I’d ever have in my life,’ said Luke, turning back and heading towards Han and Leia.

He didn’t overhear the conversation between his father, Obi-Wan, and Yoda as he waved at Lando and Chewie on his way to where Han and Leia were at..

Anakin sighed and Obi-Wan put a comforting hand on his shoulder.

‘All will be well, Ani. Trust in your children,’ soothed Obi-Wan.

‘I know… guess we’ll have to see what happens,’ murmured Anakin, watching as Leia flung her arms around Luke and pulled him down to sit by a laughing Han.

Luke put his arms around both of them and they leaned into him. He was content. He might not have what his heart secretly desired but he did have more than he thought he’d ever have. And he was going to enjoy it with all his heart.


	5. Clever Chewbacca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People always underestimate Chewbacca and Artoo.
> 
> Too bad for them...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just because Chewbacca and Artoo don't speak standard English or Galactic or whatever doesn't mean they don't know what's going on.
> 
> This was inspired from the scene at the end of the last prequel movie when C3PO will have his memory wiped but not Artoo. Hah! If a droid could talk where a human could understand...

Chewbacca knew that humans didn’t always regard him as _intelligent_. Many humans looked at the outside and the fact he spoke his home tongue and dismissed him.

Chewbacca didn’t mind. Han told him a long time ago that being underestimated was more valuable than almost anything else a smuggler could have as a weapon. Other than two blasters, of course.

Chewbacca would sit back and observe, knowing that humans would eventually give themselves away through body language and facial expressions. He marveled at the fact that so many humans were so bad at reading others if they weren’t talking. It was truly a deficient quality.

When Chewbacca first met Luke, he wasn’t impressed at all. Young kid from a backwaters planet who only knew half of what he was doing. It was going to get him killed. Still, Chewbacca reassessed when Luke asked Han to put the cuffs on him. His estimation of Luke went higher when Luke spoke to Chewbacca. Luke saw him as a being with intelligence and that was worth noting..

Hoth was where Chewbacca really got a measure of Luke and had to admit to being quietly impressed. There was much more to him than Chewbacca had originally thought and seeing Luke grow and mature leading his squadron of Rebel fighters always had Chewbacca smiling.

Now, Chewbacca watched as Luke smiled at Han while relating the latest incident from the Jedi school. Han had his mouth open; he wasn’t sure whether or not Luke was pulling his leg.

Chewbacca smugly recalled Han’s disbelief when he was told Luke was leading the rescue mission from Jabba’s palace. Chewbacca knew they’d be successful. He was less successful at not gloating visibly after Han’s vision was fully returned.

Leia entered the room and both men’s attention switched to her, like moths to the flame. Chewbacca growled a greeting and Leia paused to smile at him warmly, greeting him back and giving him a quick hug.

R2D2 rolled in behind her and Chewbacca barked a short greeting to the squat droid. R2 beeped back an acknowledgment and rolled to rest by Chewbacca’s leg.

Chewbacca watched as Leia engaged Luke and Han in conversation. He noticed Han’s hand reaching for hers and twining their fingers together. He also noticed Luke moving in closer to Han, his thighs brushing against the former smuggler’s thighs.

Chewbacca cocked his head slightly and watched as Leia casually brushed her other hand on Luke’s shoulder, pausing for a moment to rest her fingertips near his neck.

In his culture, it was not unknown for polyamorous relationships to exist. It was equal opportunity for every Wookiee. It didn’t matter who they were, if they wished to enter into a poly relationship with more than two, then they could. 

Chewbacca didn’t care that Luke and Leia were siblings. He didn’t think they were planning on children together and even if they were, there were medical measures that could be done to make sure the children wouldn’t suffer from genetic illnesses like in times of old.

He watched Han closely, waiting to see any signs of jealousy or hurt or anger. Instead, he saw the familiar quirk of humour in Han’s lips and an ease in his posture that reassured Chewbacca.

R2D2 nudged Chewbacca’s leg and beeped at him, a long series that had Chewbacca fumbling for his translator. He read what the little droid communicated to him and chuffed quiet laughter. Pausing for a moment, he gathered his thoughts together and typed back a reply.

Luke had asked the technology people to create a portable translator so he, Han, Leia, and Chewbacca could communicate with R2D2 wherever they were. The translator was the size of a pack of playing cards and had a touchscreen keyboard. It also translated Wookie as well as most of the other languages C3PO knew.

Chewbacca felt an affinity with R2D2. The little droid was everywhere but because he didn’t speak in any language but those of beeps and boops and electronic noises, people didn’t pay attention to him.

It was highly useful in diplomatic situations. Luke would simply put a tray in Artoo’s servo hands and he’d roam around with drinks on top, quietly listening in on various conversations. Later on, Leia would extract the information Artoo would have recorded.

R2D2 went most everywhere Luke went. C3PO stayed with Leia; he insisted in being a protocol droid to the utmost. Chewbacca preferred the easy going company of Artoo to the fussy, precise manners of Threepio. Chewbacca had never enjoyed being the prince of a powerful Clan lord. He’d suffered through way too many ceremonies and political meetings as a teen to enjoy any of the maneuverings of the New Republic.

But this. He squinted at the screen and read Artoo’s newest words. Chewbacca grunted agreement and typed back, hitting the send button with emphasis.

‘Hey, pal… what are you two talking about over there?’ asked Han. He’d made room for Leia on the couch and had an arm around her.

Chewbacca shrugged. 

‘Nothing important? Just chatting, then?’ asked Leia, leaning into Han’s touch and smiling as Luke touched his feet to hers.

Chewbacca nodded. He glanced down at Artoo who was looking as innocent as he could manage.

Luke rolled his eyes as he settled into his chair opposite Han and Leia’s, tapping Leia’s feet playfully with his own. ‘Go on, then. Keep your secrets,’ he teased with a grin.

Chewbacca was happy to see that despite all the changes, Luke hadn’t lost his sense of humor. Chewbacca wrinkled his nose at Luke and snorted.

When the three of them were in public, they were careful with their displays of affection. Chewbacca wasn’t sure if it was because they weren’t sure what others would think or if they just wanted to keep this private. Chewbacca didn’t care; this was their decision and he wasn’t going to add his input.

Yet, Chewbacca noticed, they couldn’t help but stand close to one another. Nor could they help brushing their hands against one another, bumping shoulders, and leaning against each other. They didn’t do it often in public but when situations were tense or one of them was feeling anxious, the others would gather close.

Lando, for all his gambler’s acuity, had a blind spot when it came to Luke, Leia, and Han. He would tease them about their closeness but it never occurred to him there was something more substantial behind it. 

Lando might carp about losing the Millenium Falcon to Han and mutter about marked cards and whatnot but Chewbacca thought that if he couldn’t see the budding relationship between his friends, then Lando was lucky to not lose more than that.

Chewbacca and Artoo, though, they could see the growing closeness and intimacy between the three. In the privacy of their common quarters, they let their hair down figuratively (and in Leia’s case, literally) and allowed themselves the luxury of indulging in touching each other.

Chewbacca didn’t care and Artoo made wry observations through the translator that had Chewbacca chuffing laughter and replying. Artoo would beep almost hysterically before responding back. And so it went, back and forth between the two.

Chewbacca knew some people might consider him ignorant of how things go in the universe; he knew that what he saw and approved of would cause uproar and imbalance in the New Republic. Chewbacca didn’t care what people thought but he did care for the safety of the people he loved. He was going to protect his friends with his last breath if needed. He wouldn’t let anyone sully what they had.

Satisfied, Chewbacca nudged Artoo with his foot. Artoo’s electronic eye swiveled up and when Chewbacca saw Artoo was looking at him, motioned with a subtle jerk of his head. Artoo beeped once and he followed Chewbacca out of the room.

Chewbacca glanced back once and smiled as he saw Luke lean over to kiss Leia, Han casually undoing the buttons of his own dress shirt. 

Chewbacca hoped they’d have a relaxing evening together, the three of them able to show each other the love and affection without worrying about anyone else noticing. He quietly put in the no access code on the security pad behind him. Now, if they wanted to be interrupted, it would be because they overrode the code.

Chewbacca hummed a Wookie victory song all the way back to his quarters, Artoo beeping happily along at his side.


	6. You Have Furthered Your Father's Legacy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark!Leia fic told from a second person point of view.
> 
> In which Leia contemplates how just and kind her rule has been... and how supportive Luke and Han have been to her rule.
> 
> It really is a shame about any who have opposed her...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where the implied dubious consent comes in so please read with caution if that is a trigger. It's a brief mention but best to put the warnings in place.

You are the greatest force in the galaxy. 

This has never been disputed as your benevolence guides the worlds within your grasp. What was it you said so long ago as a naive girl? ‘Tighten your grip and worlds will slip through your fingers.’ Something such like that. Ah, yes.

But you know the key is to not grip but to grasp, not grab but to gently claim each beating heart and hold within the palms of your hands. Hearts that know their very existence depend upon your generosity. This is the lesson you learned on a floating space ship in a galaxy far, far away.

You will not make the fumbling mistakes your father made. Nor that wrinkled creature who claimed to be the Emperor. You laugh to yourself. Why stop at Emperor when you can reach across galaxies and claim the rivers of blood and foundations of bone? Why stop in the Force when you can cloak yourself in not only the righteousness of the light but the glory of the dark? 

Your brother is your light, your Hand. Your brother has loved you since he first saw you in a faded hologram on a dusty planet that sheltered him until he outgrew it. Your brother was the hardest to convince; the last holdout in your plans to bring the galaxies together. It was your lips and your embrace and your warmth that brought him into the fold. It was your laugh and your smile that silenced his protests and quieted his uncertainty. 

Your lover is your strong arm. You first were irritated and then intrigued by this smuggler. You are satisfied that he is such a good provider for the children you chose to have. You are comfortable in the ship that is your second home. You know of all the hidden places to hide dissidents and you know how to slip through ports of call with the finest of illicit pleasures. You have coasted through the galaxies within the hold of the Millenium Falcon, watching the stars streak by the windows. You have watched nebulas and black holes and meteor showers. The galaxy was made for your pleasure.

It was… unfortunate Han’s first mate was caught in that fatal accident. Unfortunate that he was in the wrong place at the right time. There’d been grumbling for weeks and you made one of the hardest decisions you’d ever made. Harder than the time you signed the order to indoctrinate the people of the water world, Estra. Harder than the time you personally silenced the Jedi who dared to protest your use of the Force. 

You regarded Chewbacca as one of yours. Until he wasn’t. And then, it was a simple matter to have him where he’d never get out. To ensure his death and maintain your rule. It was necessary. Grievous, yes. It was difficult for you and you needed days of your brother and lover at your side and in your bed to ease the emotions that buffeted you.

And of course, you wanted to be there for Han. He was the one who grieved the hardest and you understood, of course you did. How could you not? You do love him and you hated to cause him pain but needs must. Oh, yes. Needs must.

Needs must also included regular wipes of C3PO’s memory. He was such a fussy dear but he insisted on some protocol that just wouldn’t do. The courts that you eventually dissolved into the Grand Council headed by yourself. That was a stroke of genius. The waiting list for dissidents and petty rebels was years long. They waited in isolation, cut off from others for their own good.

C3PO would fuss if he didn’t undergo regular maintenance. It was another clever idea to include a weekly soak in the oil he so loved. He looked forward to the soaks and the pampering and it was so easy to just open the circuitry and adjust things.

Artoo’s fate was harsher but he was such a recalcitrant droid. He never listened and would find ways to change his programming and attempt to connect with dissidents and rebels. You were kind to him; you made sure he was shut down before he was disassembled.

It truly was exhausting to be the one who decided the fate of countless people. It was so difficult to decide who could see your vision for the galaxies and who would block your every move. It would be so much better if people could see that what you’re doing was for the greater good, for the best of everyone.

Lando was easy enough; he loved his gambling and his drink and his usage of exotic herbs. It was such child’s play to ensure he had the herbs whenever he needed. His sharp mind wasn’t dulled by them but he was much more pliable when the moment was right.

Wedge and a group of X-Wing pilots had mysterious engine malfunctions and their ships veered into the path of a sun. None of them escaped and the passengers they carried died with them. Such a shame. 

You regard your father as an important influence but also pitied him. He was so limited by his own emotions and being manipulated by the so-called Sith Lord. You wish he was alive now so he could see what you’ve done and how you’ve exceeded his greatest expectations. You know he’d be so proud of you and of your mastery over the Force.

The Force. You hear whispers, sometimes… hear voices rise in horror and terror. You hear agonized voices as well. It is easy to dismiss as the weaker side of the Force. You don’t pay those voices any mind. Obi-Wan has long ceased trying to speak to you. 

Instead, you concentrate on keeping your brother close to you, closer than siblings normally are. It is such a wondrous thing… to share his heartbeat, his breath… to feel him through the Force as well as to feel him when your hands touch his skin. It is essential that he doesn’t listen to those voices that try and haunt you, those voices that pluck at you. 

You believe he’s mostly convinced those voices are his own imagination when he’s overwrought and tired. He is often tired and stressed. It takes a lot to be the Hand of Leia. So much. And you appreciate everything he does for you. You show him in so many ways.

There are days when he comes to you with haunted eyes. It is especially hard for him to enforce your rule when children are involved and he is reminded of his own niece and nephews. You only shake your head at his soft heart and connect with him through the Force.

You can hear the voices right away. You can hear the crying and the pleading and the screams. You shake your head, feeling as though gnats were circling the two of you. It takes a moment’s worth of concentration and you white it all out. You erase the noises, the sounds, the images that linger in your brother’s mind. You cloud his mind with your own essence, with your own desire, with your own need.

Sometimes, he is so eager to please you, you don’t make it to the privacy of your quarters. You sit astride him, riding him and fucking him thoroughly on your throne. Your guards avert their eyes; it isn’t new to them.

In the end, you hold it all within the palm of your hand. The worlds, the galaxies, your brother, your lover. You are the one who is loved and feared and revered. You are the living death, the retribution, the fury of the Force. All bow down to you and tremble.

You look forward and see many years ahead of you. You will raise your children to follow in your footsteps. They will learn and fit themselves in their roles. One will inherit the role of Hand. One will command all the ships and soldiers and destroyers. One will step into your shoes when the time comes and the reins need to be put into younger hands.

And if a child is corrupted somehow? If their potential is wasted and they are rotted fruit? The genetic material waits. It is simple enough to erase and start again.

All is as was foreseen. You carry on your father’s legacy and have brought his dreams to greater heights than he or his mentor could have possibly imagined. You feel such satisfaction and pride. You are your father’s daughter, after all.


End file.
